


2. Vintage Halloween

by gwevyan



Series: 31 Days of Halloween (and Autumn) Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwevyan/pseuds/gwevyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds old photos of creepy Halloween costumes (you know the ones).  (31 Days of Halloween prompt challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Vintage Halloween

‘So what was it like?’

‘Hm?’ Mitchell looked up.  He’d been trying to make sense of Anders’ notes on a long-term client for the better part of the day, and he’d reached the point where he could tune out Anders’ whining voice like the buzz of an appliance.  This question hadn’t been whining, though.

‘Halloween.’  Anders kicked his feet up on his desk and waved his hands around in a vague gesture.  ‘You know, way back when.  In the dark ages.  When the world was still in black and white.  What did you do for Halloween when you were still alive?’

Mitchell frowned and set the papers aside, leaning back into the sofa.  ‘We didn’t really have Halloween,’ he said.  ‘Not like you think of it now, anyway.  I think they did costumes and things in some places, but not in Ireland.  At least not my part.’

‘I’ve seen pictures of people in really creepy costumes.’  Anders dropped his feet to the floor and lunged forward to click madly at his computer.  ‘Like, from a hundred years ago.  Creepy as fuck.  I was hoping you knew how to make some of those so we could go scare the shit out of Axl and his pet.’

Mitchell rolled his eyes.  ‘I should’ve known you weren’t just asking out of historical interest.’

Anders paused his search scrolling to fix Mitchell with wide, innocent blue eyes.  The vampire snorted.  Maybe it was something to do with the god, but Anders, for all that he was one of the most depraved people Mitchell had ever met- and that was really saying something- he could really look the picture of perfect, angelic innocence when he tried.  It was kind of disturbing.

‘I just wanted to celebrate the holiday,’ Anders insisted.  ‘I know we don’t do it quite as big down here as you’re used to, so I wanted to do something.'

Mitchell shrugged.  'I'm not big on Halloween.'

'Why?  It's perfect for you.  It's about old creepy stuff and monsters, you're an old creepy monster.  We can make...you do those turnip head things in Ireland, don’t you?  We can make those.’

Mitchell shook his head violently and picked up his papers again.  ‘No.  Definitely not.  The turnip heads are creepy even to _me_ , and I’m supposed to be the biggest nightmare in the west.’

Anders sighed.  ‘Come ooon.  Don’t you want to do something?  You _love_ scaring Axl and Zeb, I know you do.  Look, I found loads of those old creepy costume pics.  Can’t we leave all this crap for today and make a couple?’

Mitchell glared at him over the top of a document that was supposed to be notes from a discussion during a dinner meeting but was really just crude drawings and observations about all the waitresses in the restaurant.

‘Please?’ Anders wheedled.  ‘Come on, it’s no fair that I can’t use Bragi on you, you should just always agree with whatever I ask on principle.’

‘That makes no sense at all.’

‘Does too.’

‘Does not.’

‘Does tooooooo-‘

‘Alright!’ Mitchell bellowed, slamming the files down on the coffee table.  ‘Fine.  Let’s see your damn pictures, then.’  He crossed the room and peered over Anders’ shoulder at the screen.  He blanched.  ‘Those _are_ incredibly creepy.  Are you sure those are from my time period?’

‘Well, they’re turn of the century.  Little before, little after.’

‘Huh.’  Mitchell grabbed the mouse and scrolled down a little.  ‘Oh, that’s a good one.  The burlap one.  That could work for you.’

‘You think?’

‘Yeah, we can use a little makeup to make your eyes stand out and glow a bit, that’ll look really good.  Really creepy.’

‘You…John Mitchell, serial killer and terror of the vampires…know how to use makeup.’

‘Fuck off, I lived through glam rock, remember?’


End file.
